Pokemon The Journey
by StrikerHowl
Summary: Striker Howl a 15 year old from Twinleaf town in the Latios region starts is day waking up to screaming and a explosion outside what will the boy do and what does his riolu have to do with anything come along with Striker, his brother Matora, and their friend Dawn as the journey to stop the bad guys and save the region from total destruction
1. A Not So Normal Start

Pokemon the journey

—make sure to review—

My journey started in a bazaar way with my brother Matora was kidnapped by team Rocket and having to find him, with a Pokemon that is my dads of course seeing as my birthday is in a week. Sorry for being so rude let me introduce myself my name is Striker Howl. I'm from Twinleaf town in the latios region (named after the pokemon). Now where was I... Ah that's right I was on my way to tear Team Rocket apart for taking my brother. Before we get to that let's start with the beginning of my day.

Chapter 1 A Not So Normal Start

I woke up to an explosion outside and screaming I being who I am get up and run outside (slept in my clothes because I was to tired to take them off). Outside I find

team rocket grunts attacking the town, Some had Pokemon and others had guns. The next hour will haunt me for the rest if my life. I know what has to be done i run back inside to grab my dads pokeball he said before he left to only use it in a emergency. I grab it and run back outside I think to myself "i need to find my brother and my friend before team rocket can and I need to help the town" I open the pokeball and out comes a Pokemon called a riolu. It looks at the town and then runs behind my leg "come on riolu I need your help the town is being attacked by team rocket and I need to find my brother Matora and my friend Dawn, we need to be brave to save the town my dad said you would be a great help one day to us I need that day to be today, so what do you say want to become a hero and save the town?" Pondering for a moment he then nods his head "good the lets get going, and riolu thank you for being willing to help me I appreciate it." The team the takes off down the street and run into a team rocket grunt trying to steal my friend Dawns's Pokemon. Without a word my riolu jumps up and kicks the grunt in the chest, while the grunt is fazed I run up and punch him knocking the grunt out, I turn to Emily and while I give her her pokeball back I ask "Dawn are you ok what is going on and Where is Matora?" She flinched at my tone and responded "I'm ok just a little scared one minute the day starts as any other the next thing you know team rocket shows up with pokemon and guns and start demanding all the pokemon in the town or they would blow the town of the face of the world, the last time I saw Matora he was near the center of town." While picking up one of the guns I say with a sad tone "ok we will start our search there I don't know what I would do without Matora he is all the family I have left, on a better note what pokemon did you choose Dawn." Dawn happy to change the subject "ill show you, fennekin spotlight" a small yellow fox with red eyes and a puffy tail with a red tip came into view out of the pokeball "cool now let's go find Matora knowing him he is already in trouble" Dawn nodded as they took off down the street

up in the Hall of Origins Arceus was sitting on his throne looking down at the craziness and said "your journey starts here my chosen one I hope your up for the task"

—And there you have it chapter 1 of Pokemon The Journey it is going to be fun to write "piece off, have fun, and keep on being awesome" until next time this is StrikerHowl signing off—


	2. The Fight Of Striker Life

Pokemon The Journey chapter 2

—So here we go, this is a continuation of chapter 1 so without further ado I present you chapter 2 of "Pokemon The Journey"—

—make sure to review—

Chapter 2 The fight of Strikers life

The steer number of rumble and the sound off gun fire would make any person quiver in fear but something kept pushing Striker Forwards, was it fear for his brother or was it something else that was deep inside wanting to come out and be free from its cage that held it at bay. What ever it was it was almost loose and I was determined keep it at bay and to save my brother and the town from the evil Team Rocket, Striker was torn from his thoughts by a Team Rocket grunt jumping from the doorway on the left side of the street the grunt had a gun pointed at us and said "now where do you think your going drop the gun and return your Pokemon to their balls and give the balls to me or I will shoot you both understand?" Something switched in Striker and Striker started to smirk and said in a deeper voice that scared Dawn "why don't you drop your gun before I make you wish you hadn't been born" Dawn shivered at the voice it sounded sinister and so unlike Striker "what's happening to him" was all Dawn could think. The grunt was un fazed by the sinister voice and said "hahahahahahaha you make me wish I was never born I would like to see you try" still smiling sinister like Striker replayed "ok but it's your funeral" and just like that the gun fell from Striker's hands and he disappeared from where he was standing. This put Dawn and the grunt in total shock no one should be able to move that fast the grunt stuttered out "what the Hell." An instant later Striker appeared in front of the grunt and in one motion knocked the gun from the grunts hand and round house kicked the grunt in the chest pushing him back Striker then disappeared and then reappeared behind the grunt Striker grabbed the grunts head and twisted it a snapping sound echoed throughout the street the grunt fell limp in Striker's arm and Striker dropped the grunt. Dawn snapped out of shock and shouted "Striker what did you just do?" Dawn the looked in Striker's eyes and they looked distant and lifeless. Striker didn't even reply he just walked over to where his gun and his pokeball with riolu in it and picked them both up. Without looking back Striker said "come on we have to find my brother before Team Rocket takes him." Dawn fallowed behind Striker and looked at him with worry in her eyes thinking to herself she thought "what was that Striker just killed that grunt without a second thought and his eyes looked so lifeless and distant what is going on in his head?"

As they continued down the street with not much more trouble they stumbled upon multiple dead body's, some of human and others of Pokemon. Dawn with a horrified expression said with almost a whisper what sick twisted people could do this without care or concern for others." Striker looked at her with the life back in his eyes and says "Team Rocket did this when I get my hands on the I will make them pay, now we need to hurry to the center of town."

—5 minutes later—

Upon arriving at the canter of town they started to sneak around to avoid the grunts they stopped when they heard a voice "come out now we know what your here for its to obvious you are here for your brother Matora. Come out now or he dies" hearing this Striker stood up and motioned for Dawn to stay hidden. The person who had spoke was a masked man wearing and black cloak. "release Matora now or my riolu here and I will make you pay, gome on out riolu let's show them our power." The white light fades to show riolu in a fighting stance. "Ha that's all you have. i'll show you power, come on onix show them real power!" After the bright light faded a snake made of rock with a rock fin on its head it roared which made the ground shake when the onix stopped roaring it got ready to fight. "Riolu don't be scared we can do this, we have to for Matora you remember him right?" Striker was shocked when he heard a voice in his head saying "yes you two was vary young when I last saw you. Now let's win this for Matora." Smiling striker ready himself for the tough battle ahead in his head he heard anther voice but it sounded cold and sinister it said "you need me come tap into my power or you might never get your brother back. You would want that now would you?" Yelling in his mind he said "who are you and how did you get in my head I want to out now I don't need or want you so leave NOW!" while he fought this force in his head Dawn saw the look in his face. It would go distant and lifeless one minute and the next it was normal Striker had a pained look on his face. The masked man saw his opportunity to attack "onix use rock throw on that riolu." Hearing this Striker push the feeling of this evil thing that was talking to him and said "riolu dodge and use quick attack to get close, jump and then use force palm on the face of that onix" riolu started to run faster and faster until he got close enough to jump. When he did get close enough he jumped up and used force palm on the face of the onix. The onix roared in pain and was surrounded by a yellow glow meaning the riolu had paralyzed it. "Way to go riolu you paralyzed it, now use bulk up then attack with quick attack." The masked man growled and said "onix use bind to squeeze that riolu." The onix couldn't move because of the effects of being paralyzed. Riolu on the other hand used bulk up and then ran at the onix and hit it with the quick attack. The onix fell over with swirls for eyes. The masked man was mad so mad he pulled a gun to shot the riolu. Striker watch in horror was the man fired the gun. Time seemed to slow down as the bullet was going towards the riolu, his riolu. Striker made up his mind and jump in front if riolu just in time the bullet went strait into Strikers he fell to one knee he was shoot in the shoulder. Dawn who was watching the whole thing watched in horror as Striker was shot twice and fell to the ground just to protect his Pokemon. Striker was in so much pain he could barely move, he was bleeding and was probably going to die but all he cared about was the safety of Matora, Dawn and his Pokemon he had to get up he had to keep going. Striker pushed past the pain to slowly sit up, Dawn and the masked man were in shock as Striker slowly pulled himself to his feet. he wouldn't give up so easily he would let the man take what he cared for the most away from him, he was going to win or die trying. As he got to the man in the mask snapped out of said "what are you, why won't you just stay down?" Striker smiled and replied "I won't let you take what I hold most away from me, not my brother,of my pokemon, or Dawn. I will fight though hell and back to stop the evilness of the world. I will win or die trying but ether way you are going down." Striker then fell to one knee because of the loss of blood. In the distance sirens could be heard meaning the cops had finally arrived the masked man heard this and said "I would love to stay but I have other matters to attend to your brother is in that building, we will meet again and next time things will be different." And with that a car pulled up he got in and they left. The moment they left Matora came out to find Striker face first on the ground with a pool of blood around him with a riolu next to Him and Dawn hiding behind some boxes Dawn and Matora both ran to Striker both screaming for help. An ambulance showed up a couple of moments later to find two teens and a riolu standing around another teen on the ground with a pool of blood around the teen the paramedics rush to them and ask what happened while they got the teen in the car and rush to the hospital

—well that was a interesting chapter in later chapters you will find out what is the sinister voice but for now "piece off, have fun, and keep on being awesome. Until next time this is StrikerHowl signing off.—


	3. A Loss Outside, Unchained Inside

StrikerHowl: "hi everyone I'm back sorry for the long wait my Beta tried to..."

-Beta appears with a knife and an evil smile-

Beta: "I tried to do what now?"

-StrikerHowl scared out of his mind-

StrikerHowl: "you didn't try to do anything"

Beta: "good now get to the story or you'll be sorry" -laughs like an evil madman-

StrikerHowl -screams-: "hel..." -hit in head with butt of knife-

Beta: that will keep him quiet for know, anyway here is Chapter 3 "A Loss On The Outside, Unchained On The Inside" comment what pokemon the characters should get it can be from any region -no legendaries...yet, also thoughts are bold. Anyway Let the story continue"

Chapter 3 A Loss On The Outside, Unchained On The Inside

—new writing style in this one now on to the chapter—

Striker was rushed to the hospital and was prepped for surgery to get the bullets out and a blood transfusion to keep him alive. While in the waiting room Dawn and Matora were worried

Matora broke the worried silence by saying "Dawn what happened out there, and who is this riolu?"

Dawn thought for a moment and responded "well..." Dawn spent the next 30 minutes explaining what happened and at some moments Matora's face showed fright and at others it showed hate at the point where striker was shot Dawn could've sworn she said Matora's eyes flashed red. The point where Striker got up after being shot Matora's eyes went wide with shock.

Matora with wide eyes asked Dawn "did he really get shot to save his pokemon and then got back up a minute after being shot?"

Dawn responded with "not only that he made it look like it didn't hurt at all, he looked like a superhuman or something because that shouldn't be possible"

Matora's mouth dropped "wow how did he do it?"

"I have no clue, your guess is as good as mine." commented Dawn.

—a few hours later—

A doctor goes to the waiting room to find that the teens two friends had fallen asleep he walked over to them shook them gently and asked "are you two friends of a teen by the name of Striker?"

Dawn bolted upright and replayed with a worried tone "yes we are is Striker ok?"

The doctor smiled and said "it was a successful surgery he is in the recovery room if you want to see him, however he asleep right now but he should be fine"

Dawn shook Matora hard enough to wake him Dawn said "Matora get up we are going to see Striker"

matora bolted upright and asked "is he ok?"

Dawn rolled her eyes and responded "yes he should be ok now come on let's go see him"

As the two teen went into Striker's room they saw he had just woke up and was sitting up to everyones surprise. The doctor started to freak out

"how are you sitting up you should be resting. Lay back down this instant you might open your wounds again"

Striker stayed sitting up and said "I feel fine doctor no need to fuss I'm just a little sore that's all"

the doctors eyes went wide with shock "you only feel sore how is that possible you were just shot yesterday you shouldn't even be able to sit up on your own, the head doctor will be in shortly."

the doctor then left and Striker finally noticed Dawn and Matora "hey guys what's up? you guys ok... wheres Riolu?"

Dawn and Matora got over the shock of him sitting up and rush at him pulling him in to a hug. The hug lasted a few moments and when it ended Dawn answered Strikers question "we're fine thanks to you and Riolu is in his pokeball. What the hell were you thinking? putting yourself in danger like that, you could have died"

thinking for a moment Striker responded with "I was thinking about my pokemon's safety, I won't just stand there and let a pokemon be shot to death, I won't let it happen."

dawn looked at the eyes of Striker which burned with determination and stated with tears in her eyes "just don't get yourself killed ok we thought we lost you" she then burst in to tears.

Striker jumped up with little care for the pain he would suffer from the sudden movement and pulled Dawn into a tight hug, patting her back saying "shhhhh It's ok, don't cry everything..." Striker started to really feel the pain of jumping up but he pushed past the pain to keep going "everything is going to be ok, we'll get though this don't worry about a thing. Everything has a purpose in life i believe mine is to help others, to protect those who can defended themselves. No matter how many times I go down I'll just get back up to protect those I care about." the pain was becoming to much to handle and Striker grunted in pain.

Dawn and Matora were listening to a 15 year old talk wise And when they heard Striker grunt in pain they both looked at Striker and saw the look of major pain in his eyes and said in unison "Striker are you ok?"

Striker took a breath and replied "yeah I'm fine, no need to worry about me." He was lying to stop their worrying in reality he was in extreme pain, but he was going to try to hide the pain.

Dawn and Matora saw right though the lie Dawn piped up "no your not fine I can see that just from the look on your face, lay down and rest I Appreciate the comfort Striker but you need to rest."

Striker sighed and laid down was asleep in minutes. Matora and Dawn both fell asleep in chairs.

—around 2 A.M.—

an officer and a 11 grunts from Team Rocket arrived at the hospital where the "hero" of twinleaf town was staying at. The officer started giving orders to the grunts "ok prep the bombs to burn it down" the grunts set to work to "prep" the bombs to light it on fire. When it was ready the officer said "ok me and one of you grunts are going to head back to base, the rest of you say here and make sure the "hero" dies understood?"

The grunts nodded and the officer left and the grunts got ready to start the show.

—a few minutes later—

Striker woke up still in pain and the smell of smoke in the air, he got up and walked to the door to look in the hall when he touched the handle he jumped back "ow...That handle was hot whats going on?"

Striker shook both Dawn and Matora awake "guys we need to get out of here" Dawn and Matora woke up.

Dawn asked "what's going on Striker why do we have to go?"

Striker replied "we have to go because the hospital is on fire, if you don't believe me smell the air or go touch the door handle because it's hot as hell. Now we need to move come on guys We need to move!"

Dawn and Matora got up as Striker ran at the door and broke though it. Striker poked his head though the door and said "come on we need to go"

as they ran though the hospital that was ablaze with fire they checked some of the rooms to make sure everyone got out ok. They didn't find anyone so they kept moving as the were reaching the exit the pain started to increase on Striker but he had to keep going so he pushed on. Matora was a little slower than Dawn and Striker so when they escaped the building and the building collapsed it took Matora down with it.

Striker looked back at Matora just as the building collapsed on him "MATORA...NOOOO!" Striker started to run back to the clasped hospital but stopped when a gun went off. he looked back to see 10 Team Rocket grunts standing with guns pointed at him.

a grunt spoke up "where do you think your going little boy, were you trying to go back to save your pathetic brother, he was weak why even bother with him he's dead anyway so why don't you just surrender and come quietly and there won't be any trouble."

Striker snapped and closed his eyes when he opened them the Pupils of his eyes where blood red with a death stare at the grunts which made them tremble. Red orbs appeared in his hands and he threw them at some of the grunts killing four of them instantly, as he did the the other surviving Grunts started to shot at him he formed two more orbs an put them together to make a bigger orb which stopped the bullets, he then throw the orb at the grunts which killed five more the only one left was the grunt that made fun of Matora, Striker disappeared from where he was and reappeared in front of the last grunt and grabbed the grunts gun and destroyed it. Striker than grabbed the grunts collar and lifted him into the air and said in a sinister voice "what did you just say about Matora you piece of shit what you did not only took my brother away from me but you then insult his memory, putting you in jail is too lenient for you scum" Striker dropped the grunt only to make another orb in his hand. Instead of throwing it he put it up to the grunts chest and said "say hello to giratina for me." Striker than smashed the orb into the grunts chest which made the grunt disintegrate. Striker laughed evilly "well that's game over for you"

the whole time this was happening Dawn was terrified **she had never seen Striker like this, sure he would have strange times when his eyes went lifeless and far away but it was never like this She had to stop this. This wasn't the Striker she knew.** she spoke up "Striker... STRIKER look at me"

Striker looked at her he still had the blood red eyes and had the death glare "what do you what we could of saved him if only I hadn't rushed us we could have saved him. Now i will be going." Striker than disappeared leaving behind a pokeball.

Riolu popped out of his pokeball and saw the carnage of the hospital he looked around and asked Dawn "what happened"

—well there ends another chapter of "Pokemon the journey" lots of drama it marks the end of Strikers brother Matora it was tough to do that but it was necessary for the story anyway as always "peace out have fun, and keep on being awesome. Until next time this is StrikerHowl signing off"


End file.
